Sired to Him
by MythologyCrazed16
Summary: "You turned me into a monster! My parents have disowned me! You have caused me pain and misery, and I can't go back. The life where I would've been happy having Jeremy Gilbert as my boyfriend. The life where I could have been normal. Now I'm stuck with you because I'm sired to you. Every single part of me hates you. But every single part of me is completely in love with you,Damon."
1. Prolouge

**Sired to Him**

_Prologue_

The earth is such a big place filled with many areas to live and to venture out to. Every person has their own destiny in life, and is taken to the area on Earth that they are most suited for. Sometimes what pulls them to move to another place or to stay in one place is for new employment, for education, for your own desires.

Mystic Falls is the place that I was pulled into. I don't know why and I don't know how, but if I could wish to change the route of my destiny, I would. Too much bad luck has been given to me in this town, and I can't do a thing about it. Do you think it's my fault? Probably. I got sucked in like every other girl out there. But all that's happened to me in this town wouldn't have happened without the help of one man only. Damon Salvatore.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is just a little story that I'll be updating here and there when I have a little craving for writing! :D Review and favorite! Also check out my Vampires story I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do... Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Let's just say that the first time I met Damon Salvatore, I was very attracted to him. I mean, what girl wouldn't be? He has the amazing blue eyes, the perfect tan skin to compliment his deep black hair, and those shirts he wore that hugged his abs, oh, so very well. Ugh, I'm drooling again. Well, just because I thought he was sexy, doesn't mean I easily gave myself up to him. Little did he know that I was very hard to get. But, I'll stop rambling on; I'll just tell you everything that started this mess from the beginning:

I was driving in my beautiful, red convertible Beetle Volkswagon towards the little town of Mystic Falls. My parents had just gotten a divorce, and since I had my license, I decided to stay at my grandma, Mima's, for a little while. I really didn't want to be stuck in between my parent's fighting. I tried for the first couple of months, but after being yelled at for no damn reason, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

It was difficult moving from my former school to a new school, especially since I was already a senior. I was going to miss my friends, but they understood why I needed to be on my own for a little while.

I turned my car onto Mima's white driveway and turned off the car once I was satisfied with my parking. I got out of my car, looked up at the house, and inhaled a huge breath of air. Mima's house was a nice peach color, and her roof was flat and white. Her lawn was always filled with different plants and bushes that she took extra care of. I look to the side and saw that Pipa's, my grandfather, black Nissan truck was also in the driveway. I looked at my watch, and found that he was home early.

I walked up the couple of steps to their cherry wood door and knocked softly, my purse relaxed on the hook of my elbow and my keys in my hands. I had a pair of blue- shaded sunglasses covering my big brown eyes, a red turtle neck sweater, and a pair jeans that hugged my hips very well with little rips down my lap.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Pipa finally opened the door. His eyes widened with excitement. "Marina!" he kissed my forehead and let me into the house. "Quiere que te ayudo con las maletas?" just to let you know, I'm Cuban. I was born here, but my grandparents never learned English. My grandfather just asked me if I need help with my bags.

"No, no, esta bien, Pipa. Donde esta Mima?" (It's okay, Pipa. Where's Mima?) I couldn't help but feel so relaxed and relieved to be in my grandparent's house again. Before he could respond, I walked up to Pipa and hugged him, my eyes watering a bit. "Como te estranado," (How much I've missed you) Pipa was not the type to hug, but I just couldn't help it. He awkwardly gave me a hug back, but no doubt, felt happy that I loved him so much.

"Donde esta mi nieta?" (Where is my granddaughter?) Mima walked really quickly up to me and hugged me so tightly, it felt like my organs were going to burst. I smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. I felt more at home as I smelled her usual grandma smell that I remembered when I was younger. "Que linda estas! Que te hisiste en el pelo? Los rallitos? Has hido para la playa? Te ves mas prieta," (Look how pretty you are! What did you do to your hair? Highlights? Have you gone to the beach? You look more tan.) she laughed, placing her hand on my cheek. "Quieres comer?" (Do you want to eat?)

"No, Mima, gracias, pero quiero caminar un poco. Me dejas?" (No, Mima, thank you, but I want to go walking. Will you let me?) I grinned, hopefully.

"Claro, mi nina! Dale! Disfruta tu vida!" (Of course! Go! Enjoy your life!) she laughed and showed me to the door,

I brought down my bags first and promised my grandparents that I'll be back be ten o' clock at night. Before I walked out of the driveway, I glanced at the house again, sensing the relief again. I smiled and started walking in a direction I was very unfamiliar with. I just kept walking, not caring where my feet took me.  
After about ten minutes of walking, I stop to see a restaurant- looking place called Mystic Grill. I shrugged and entered the little grill.

Here it is... That moment... My whole insides churned, my legs turned numb, and my eyes were glued to the most god- like man I've ever seen in my life. Here is when I fell down that regret hole. Oh, why did I fall?

* * *

_**(A/N: I know some Spanish words may be spelled incorrectly, so try to read them as best you can. :) Thanks for reading! Comment! Follow! :D)**_


End file.
